Pie Men
Pie Men is the 2nd segment of Daughters of Anarchy. It aired during the first episode on October 1, 2010 in Spanish, and on May 29, 2012 in English. Synopsis Morena and Roxi are accidently baking a sugar pie, and making AJ crazy in the skull. Plot The episode starts with a chef watch. Suddenly, the setting changes to that of a motel front where Morena is baking pies for a pie eating contest. Shortly after, she complains about her idea, turning the TV on. On the news, there is an empty sports car driving out of control. Morena notices Roxi is following the vehicle and it is actually a fallen angel's doing. Jose and Roxi call Morena, requesting for her help. Morena decides to make a pie. A vast number of people are already following the fallen angel, including policemen, a helicopter, and Roxi, who is driving See You There. The persecution continues inside a mall, where Morena finally catches up with both Roxi and the fallen angel. Morena tries removing her heart hair clips in order to transform them into Skulllace, but the fallen angel pushes her aside, causing her hairclips to end up on his head. AJ accidently ates Morena's sugar pie and goes insane. Roxi tries killing the fallen angel, but Morena stops her, for the fallen angel still had her hairclips on. This gives the fallen angel enough time to flee, and he later possesses a huge truck instead. Morena tries shooting the fallen angel, using the policemen's armory, while Roxi ambushes the fallen angel from the front, splitting the truck in half using her scythe. The fallen angel falls inside a train station, where it proceeds to possess a bullet train. Morena, who fell on top of the helicopter after the truck was split in half, dives to the train's front in order to retrieve her hairclips. After feeling Morena on his front, the fallen angel has an orgasm and accelerates to an impossibly fast speed. Morena grabs on to Paco to keep herself from falling, and after noticing the latter's nose was completely stretched, she realizes that what she really is looking for cute animals is elasticity, rather than speed or stamina. Morena uses Paco to catapult herself to the front of the train once again, retrieving her haircilps and shooting the fallen angel dead once and for all. The train crashed and takes the helicopter out with it. Roxi retrieves three Heaven Coins from the scene and the angels then go off in See You There. It is later revealed that the broadcaster from the helicopter received an award for filming Morena hairclip-less. Trivia References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to the 2013 episode Pie Bros. *The episode's titlecard heavily resembles the poster of the 1966 British science-fiction film Thunderbirds Are Go. *Upon getting in See You There, Morena says "Go, See You There, Go!", which is a reference to the 1967 Japanese anime Speed Racer. Plot Elements Locations *Muerto City *Muerto Times *Immortal Motel *Lider's Flowers Gift *Gshop *Peni Station Category:Episodes